To the best of times
by Pumpkin-Scrubs
Summary: Nikki stumbles over some old things and relives some memories! FIRST FIC! SORRY IF IT'S RUBBISH!


"There's so many wars we fought  
There's so many things we're not  
But with what we have  
I promise you that,  
We're marchin' on  
We're marchin' on" - Marchin' On OneRepublic

 **AN: I'm sorry if this is awful, it's my first attempt at a story! I'd love to hear your opinion, everything in Italics is flashbacks and will be from Nikki's perspective, now on to the story! - AR**

It was on a cold, foggy and frankly vile November day that Jack Hogdson, forensic scientist and worker at the Lyell, subconsciously swiped his key card and strolled into the glass building. The tall Irish man walked straight to his desk and wasn't at all surprised to find a petite blonde woman sitting at the desk opposite him. This woman was of course, one of his colleagues and he'd like to say friends, Dr Nicola Alexander. Although being the stubborn person that she is, will only answer to Nikki or Dr Alexander unless in the most life threatening situations. Dr Alexander is a forensic pathologist and as of two weeks ago, head of the department. To most, that promotion would sound tremendous but to Nikki, it was the thing that keeps her up at night and the thing tearing her very being apart. Therefore, it was only temporarily that she would lead. Jack realising that he hadn't yet spoken, loudly proclaimed, "Morning Nikki, Coffee?" Though it may have been rather early, Jack didn't expect just a curt nod from her. Getting the message that she was having a dark and upsetting day, he walked over to the kettle and made two cups of black coffee.

Placing the floral cup down silently in front of Nikki, he walks to his desk and sits down. However when he tries to put his briefcase into the draw in the desk, a manilla coloured cardboard box stops him from doing so. It looks as if the box has been pushed forward from being jammed at the back of the draw. Carefully pulling the box out, he reads the words 'The Best of times'. Intrigued, Jack opens the box with his back to his friend, he pulls out a large pile of photos. Naturally, he inspects them, the first one being a picture of Nikki and Harry, the man Jack replaced, smiling as they have breakfast in the lab. After flicking through the various photos and trinkets in the box, he turns back around and coughs before saying "Uh, Niks i found this box in my desk, here you go," Jack stands and passes her the box. Nikki smiles, grasping the cardboard as if it were a life line, literally the only thing keeping her alive, "Thanks Jack, these are extremely important to me" She mumbles quietly.

Jack acknowledges that Nikki needs some alone time and silently rises, leaving the room to go talk to his other colleague Clarissa Mullery. Nikki looks at the photo pile and cautiously picks it up, the first one being of some zebras. She instantly remembers,

 _Harry was leisurely standing, waiting for me to join them and laughing at Leo taking a picture of zebras. I walked out to have Harry say to me "He said he's never seen an elephant before"_

 _I could barely hold back my laughter as i replied, "Have you told him they're not elephants?"_

Nikki blinked herself out of the unfathomably realistic flashback, trying to hold back tears as she flicks through all of photos pausing on one, remembering the exact conversation, the picture was of Harry and Nikki joyfully giggling.

 _I was sitting at a chair looking through the microscope, everything was silent apart from the noises of Harry and I working. I suddenly say "Harry i need you!"_

 _Harry groans quietly before saying, "Oh, how i have longed to hear those words"_

 _She_ giggles at the memory, stroking Harry's shirt that he left behind as tears roll down her cheeks.

Nikki absentmindedly begins to sing quietly, "You put your arms around me, and i believe that its easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home!"

She suddenly realises that she's been joined by a familiar voice, they then say, "To the best of times!" Nikki is so shocked she can barely breathe, "Harry?" She questions, turning around and being enveloped in a warm hug.

"The very same!" He mumbles into her hair, pulling her as close as possible , not wanting to let her go.

After 3 hours of questions, answers and far too much talking, the to pathologists walk out of the Lyell, hands mushed together, the brightest of smiles covering their faces.

Although he may have been gone, that didn't matter now for he arrived when it mattered. It's easy to confuse need with love but this time, Nikki knew the difference.

-The End-


End file.
